


Insieme

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [10]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Animals with human's body, F/M, Sex, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Nick presta il maglione a Judy perchè la sua gonna è troppo corta e lei ha freddo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU in cui sono sempre animali (hanno orecchie e coda) ma hanno fattezze umane! Ma funziona tutto come nel film a parte che me li immagino semi umani…  
> \-------------  
> Puzzle RANDOM  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> • Numero Parole: 1103  
> • Prompt/Traccia: A presta una felpa/maglione a B  
> \-------------  
> Scritta anche per il 10 PornFest! Prompt: vestiti troppo corti!

 

Non era possibile che quella coniglietta continuasse a mettersi quelle gonnelline così corte nei giorni di riposo, non era affatto giusto per lui che non poteva fare a meno di passare il suo tempo libero con lei. Fino a che loro erano criminale e poliziotta andava tutto bene, ma ora che erano colleghi non poteva permettersi di pensare a lei in quel modo!

Eppure, di notte, quando era solo a casa, non poteva fare a meno di immaginarla senza vestiti. Chissà che nascondeva sotto quella gonnellina così corta? Alla fine finiva sempre per avere un orgasmo o due pensando al suo corpo curvilineo e alle sue belle gambe, evidenti anche quando portava la divisa.

Ogni giorno si sentiva più in colpa, una volpe non aveva il diritto di pensare certe cose di una coniglietta! Non era giusto nei suoi confronti, soprattutto perché lei era la sua unica vera amica da ormai un paio d’anni. Eppure l’attrazione non sembrava abbattersi.

Il giorno in cui tutto cambiò tra loro fu quando uscirono una notte per andare al cinema. Usciti dalla sala, una folata di vento fece tremare la coniglietta che, come al solito, indossava una gonnellina troppo corta ed una maglietta attillata con lo scollo ed un semplice maglioncino sopra.

Nick non potè fare a meno di sospirare nel vederla così infreddolita e si tolse la giacca.

“Uh che fai? Ti congelerai senza giacca!” La volpe scosse solo la testa, si tolse il maglione e rimise la giacca addosso.

La coniglietta sembrava genuinamente sorpresa nel costatare che il suo amico le stava porgendo il maglione che si era appena tolto. Lo prese con mani tremanti e se lo infilò immediatamente. Il calore della lana la scaldò subito, ancora ricoperto dal calore corporeo di Nick e impregnato del suo particolare odore animale. Judy si sentì subito protetta nel caldo abbraccio del suo amico e non potè sopprimere un piccolo gemito di piacere.

Nick sembrava far finta di nulla e che tutto fosse completamente normale, le porse semplicemente la mano perché la prendesse come facevano a volte e cominciò a camminare con lei mano nella mano.

I due amici proseguirono in silenzio per un po’, ma anche se Nick faceva finta di nulla, non poteva fare a meno di notare come il suo maglione facesse sembrare che Judy fosse sua ed in più la nascondeva dagli occhi indiscreti della gente che incontravano allo stesso tempo facendola odorare come una sua proprietà.

Quella notte sarebbe stata particolarmente difficile per Nick se la coniglietta non avesse avuto il coraggio di fare il primo passo.

“Vuoi salire su?” gli chiese una volta arrivati davanti al portone di casa sua.

Nick la guardò un secondo, chiedendosi che cosa volesse fare Judy, quando la coniglietta mise in chiaro la situazione prendendolo per la giacca, mettendosi sulle punte e baciandolo sulle labbra dolcemente, quasi a chiedere il permesso.

“Oh!”

“Si… oh!”

“Mmmh potresti… ecco… potremmo…”

Judy sorrise e lo tirò con se verso la porta fino alla sua piccola stanza. Non era la prima volta che erano li da soli ma ora la stanza sembrava attraversata da una corrente elettrica che li univa.

La coniglietta si morse il labbro inferiore ed appiattì le orecchie all’indietro tra i corti capelli argentati. Nick si leccò le labbra, i suoi istinti da predatore improvvisamente si fecero sentire e lui non desiderava altro che possedere quella coniglietta, divorarla con i suoi baci e stringerla tra le sue braccia.

Nick si sfilò la giacca e sbottonò la camicia che aveva sotto fino a restare a torso nudo davanti a lei. Judy sembrava mangiarselo con gli occhi, seguendo ogni suo movimento con attenzione. A sua volta si sfilò lentamente la gonna senza togliersi il maglione che lui le aveva prestato.

La volpe le si avvicinò e la prese per il bacino, stringendola a se, sentendo la lana del maglione contro la propria pelle. Una mano scivolò sotto il maglione per toccare pelle nuda, scivolò tra le gambe di lei che lo guardò di sottecchi quando lui scoprì cosa lo attendeva. Guardando la gonna per terra notò che c’era anche un paio di mutandine bianche in mezzo.

Con un grugnito di soddisfazione, Nick scivolò le dita tra le labbra bagnate della sua intimità prima di chinarsi a baciarla in bocca, lingue che si intrecciavano tra loro con passione tenuta nascosta per troppo tempo.

Le coniglietta non poteva fare a meno di muovere i fianchi e sfregare la sua intimità contro le dita del suo compagno, gemendo di piacere ma desiderando di più.

“D-dentro… Nick! P-Per favore! AH!” gemette cercando di spingere quelle dita più a fondo dentro di se. Nick obbedì la richiesta e la penetrò con due dita mentre con il pollice continuava a stimolarle il clitoride.

Non ci volle molto per farla venire una prima volta. La coniglietta tremava tra le sue braccia e Nick non desiderava altro che possederla per davvero. Le sfilò il maglione e la maglietta che aveva sotto, lasciandola solo con il reggiseno, sdraiata sul letto. La coniglietta si tolse anche l’ultima copertura e aprì le gambe per lui, mostrandogli il suo punto più intimo.

“Nick… Ti prego!”

Come poteva una volpe rinunciare al suo sogno erotico più sfrenato? Judy, nuda, che lo pregava di possederla con quell’espressione vogliosa in viso…

“Judy” sussurrò riverente la volpe mentre la accarezzava. Judy si morse di nuovo il labbro e Nick dovette guardare altrove perché era troppo eccitato. Il suo sguardo cadde tra le gambe di lei, dove poteva vedere la sua soffice codina grigia che tremava dal desiderio o dal nervosismo e le soffici labbra bagnate dal prodotto del suo precedente orgasmo.

Nick non resistette oltre, si tolse pantaloni e boxer e si posizionò tra le gambe di lei, usando la sua lunga coda rossa per carezzarle le gambe che si erano strette attorno ai suoi fianchi. Con un piccolo movimento dei fianchi scivolò dentro di lei, quasi fossero fatti apposta per combaciare tra loro.

Judy arcuò la schiena al piacere della penetrazione. “Muoviti! Ne ho bisogno Nick!” gemette muovendosi sotto il corpo possente del predatore. La volpe non se lo fece ripetere e si mosse dentro di lei, spingendo ancora e ancora fino a possederla del tutto, i loro respiri che si mischiavano, i battiti dei loro cuori impazziti che risuonavano nell’aria.

“Ti amo Judy!” sussurrò la volpe nell’attimo prima di venire con forza dentro di lei.

Judy non potè fare a meno che seguirlo, le sue pareti che si chiudevano attorno al suo membro. “A-anche io Nick! Anche io…” sussurrò di rimando carezzando le orecchie a punta tra i capelli rossi del suo compagno.


End file.
